zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius/Chapter Summary
This page comprises of a detailed summary of each chapter in Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius. Act 1 Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Story Rotor Walrus is detained and interrogated by Blaze the Cat, a Seeker of the Chantry, on the whereabouts of the Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog, who is the only person that can save the world from itself. Chapter 2: A Witch's Bargain Sonic and his friends Sally and Knuckles escape their hometown, Knothole, to flee from the Blight. As they try to make their way to Albion, they meet Bunnie Rabbot, a soldier fleeing with her templar husband, Jack Rabbit, as well as an apostate mage, Azure guarded by her protective brother, Umber. But when hordes of eggspawn close in on them, it seems like nothing can save them. However, the fabled Witch of the Wilds, Merlina suddenly swoops in and saves them. In exchange for delivering an amulet to Keeper Jualayla of a Dalish clan, Merlina agrees to take the group to Soleanna so they can take a ship to Albion. However, Bunnie's husband, Jack, has contracted the Taint and euthanized at his pleading before the group departs. Chapter 3: The Gallows Sonic and company arrive in Albion, but refugees are no longer being let in and instead ordered to leave the city. Umber and Azure hope to gain entry through their uncle, but to their shock they discover he has been away on a business trip and therefore, has not received their letter and is not set to be back for another month at least. Fortunately, Sonic's uncle Chuck arrives, but after losing most of his family fortune to bad investments, Chuck is unable to pay their way into the city. However, he does have a plan: Sonic and his friends must work off a debt to either smugglers or mercenaries who will pay for their entry. Sonic and Knuckles decide to take the mercenary job while Umber goes to the smugglers. Both succeed in their tasks and gain entry into Albion. Chapter 4: Mercenaries and Smugglers With Sonic and Knuckles working for the Echidna Red mercenaries, Sally has much time to herself. She decides to visit Azure, who is staying at a room in the Hanged Man with Umber while he is working with smugglers. Sally and Azure bond over talking about their lives and Azure asks Sally to teach her healing magic. Meanwhile, Umber returns from a job, exhausted and Azure secretly steps in to take his place on a job. However, bandits attack and overwhelm her, but she is rescued by her uncle Azreal. When they return to the Hanged Man, Azreal offers to pay off Umber's debt and have the two move into his hightown estate. Umber refuese at first, wanting to finish what he started, but opts for Azure to go without him, promising to rejoin them at the year's end. Chapter 5: Suave Storyteller One year has passed since Sonic and his friends arrived in Albion and they're looking for their next big break, namely an expedition into the Deep Roads for treasure! But Boomer Walrus is no longer hiring and turns Sonic, Sally and Knuckles away. Fortunately for them, Boomer's younger brother, Rotor, approaches them and offers to help them join the expedition as Boomer's business partner. Meanwhile, Umber finally moves out of the Hanged Man and into Azreal's estate, but discovers that Azreal's business is failing and they could lose the estate for good. Chapter 6: Fit to be Captain Sonic, Knuckles, Umber and Rotor visit Bunnie and assist her in stopping an ambush. However, it later becomes clear that the issues is deeper than they first suspected and goes all the way back to the Captain of the Guard. A reluctant Umber allows Azure to accompany them while they rescue Antoine, a fellow guard from an ambush. Captain Jordan is exposed for his crimes and Bunnie is promoted as his replacement. Chapter 7: The Woman of Many Years In the morning, Umber travels to the Hanged Man to meet with Sonic and Knuckles, asking to join the Deep Roads Expedition to help his uncle's failing business. Knuckles is uncertain, but Sonic agrees after Umber suggest they team up as partners, each working to come up with 25 sovereigns rather than Sonic coming up with the total of 50 on his own. Umber later meets with the Arch family and despite their friendship with Azreal, they refuse to help as the expedition is a risky investment. Angered, Umber leaves their estate but is stopped by Raphaella, the Arch family's eldest daughter. She offers him five sovereigns in exchange for spending five nights with her. Umber mistakes this as a sexual proposition, but Raphaella rephrases her offer, stating that because her parents keep such a short leash on her, she rarely ever gets to go out and have fun and only seeks someone to share her company with. Seeing that she needs someone to accompany her and Umber is in need of coin that she is willing to spare, Raphaella states they are simply helping each other out. Umber quickly leaves when he is suddenly overwhelmed by emotions unfamiliar to him without giving Raphaella his answer. Meanwhile, Sonic, Sally and Knuckles arrive at the Dalish camp and meet with Keeper Jualayla. There, she tells them they must perform a ritual at the top of the Gigan Mountains and that her First, Amy, will assist them. They discover that Merlina's amulet contained a fragment of herself and she offers her advice on the coming events before leaving and Amy returns to Albion with them, settling in the alienage. Chapter 8: Markings Umber, Azure and Rotor travel to lowtown after receiving a letter from Arlo. Though reluctant at first, Umber agrees to help but finds them drawn into an ambush by Yurashian bounty hunters. Suddenly, Shadow, a mysterious hedgehog with lyrium markings appears and askes for their help in hunting his former master, Black Doom. Umber, having a bad feeling about Shadow, refuses and forcibly drags Azure, who wants to help Shadow, back home. However, Azure spots Shadow entering hightown and sneaks out to help him. When they invade his master's mansion, they are attacked by demons but Umber's arrival saves them. Umber and Azure reconcile from their previous argument but Shadow does not find Black Doom. Outside, Shadow confronts Azure for being a mage, something he despises, but he nevertheless swears himself into her's and Umber's debt for their assistance and agrees to help with the Deep Roads expedition. Chapter 9: That Look in Her Eyes After meeting with Rotor on business leads, the group encounters Rouge, an ex-pirate with a talent for fighting and seduction. Rouge asks Sonic and Umber for help in getting rid of someone from her past. Though reluctant, Umber agrees and Rouge joins the group. Chapter 10: A Prince's Revenge While passing through the Chantry courtyard, Sonic happens upon a young man posting a reward for the deaths of a mercenary band that killed his family. Sonic deals with the mercenaries and returns to Robert for the reward. Robert thanks and pays him and leaves to meet with the Viscount. Chapter 11: The Healer and the Spirit In order to access the Deep Roads, Sonic must acquire a map, and only the Grey Wardens have them. Thankfully, there's one right in Albion. Umber manages to track the healer, Silver, to darktown. Silver agrees to give them the maps but only if they help him break out a mage friend of his from the Gallows. Later that evening, Umber and Sonic meet up with Silver, but discover that Silver's friend has been made Tranquil and they are ambushed by Templars. Silver enters a rage and the Templars are defeated. Silver's friend, momentarily brought back to his senses, begs Silver to kill him. A reluctant Silver agrees. As they leave the Chantry, Silver explains that he offered himself as the host of a spirit of justice named Mephiles. Though this puts most of the group, especially Umber off, Silver gives them the Deep Roads maps and offers his help to them in the future. Chapter 12: The First Night During a visit to Shadow's decrepit mansion, Azure attempts to befriend him, though Shadow is less than willing. Nevertheless, Azure offers her friendship and that she's always there if he ever needs someone to talk to. Meanwhile, Umber returns to Raphaella and agrees to her earlier proposal. He escorts her to her friend's birthday party and on their way back, he tells her how he came to Albion with his sister. When they arrive at the Arch manor, Raphaella pays Umber and kisses him on the cheek. When he gets home, Umber responds to his uncle's question and says that his evening was nice. The next morning, Umber and Sonic meet with their group to discuss new jobs, but on their way they discover two new ones that can't be postponed: the Viscount's son is missing and a dangerous fugitive is on the loose. Chapter 13: The Fugitive and the Viscount's Son Sonic goes in search of the Viscount's missing son while Umber hunts down a dangerous fugitive. Chapter 14: Lost A woman's apostate son has gone missing and Umber and Azure help to track him down before Templars or slavers get to him first. Chapter 15: Sowing the Seeds Sonic aids a Chantry sister in getting an Ixians mage out of Albion, but discovers she is not all she seems to be. Chapter 16: Brother My Brother Ser Jack the Dingo calls in Umber and Azure for assistance when mages from the recently burned down Circle of Mercia go rogue. However, Umber is shocked when he discovers who is leading the apostates. Chapter 17: Two Favors While on the Wounded Coast, Sonic assists a merchant in acquiring an explosive powder formula from the Ixians in Albion. Later, he helps search for a missing Templar recruit. Chapter 18: Partner Sonic and Umber have accumulated the 50 sovereigns needed and prepare to leave for the Deep Roads. However, Umber needs someone to look out for Azure while he's gone and Sonic must decide who to bring: Sally, who wants to start taking on more, or Knuckles, who has been eager to go. Chapter 19: Into the Deep Roads While in the Deep Roads, Boomer betrays Rotor and abandons them in the thaig. Though they manage to get out, one of Sonic's closest friends contracts the Taint and they must get to some Grey Wardens if he or she is to survive. Act 2 Act 3 Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z